The Shrieking Shack Incident
by Blacksin
Summary: What's it like to confront a werewolf? What's it like to betray your friends? What do you do when your best friend betrays your darkest secret and didn't mean to?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WARNING! Serious Prisoner of Azkaban spoilers ahead!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
I wrote this after looking at several fanart pictures of Severus facing down werewolf. It was an interesting experience, as I had generally been of the opinion like many others that Severus overreacted at the end of PoA. A "schoolboy grudge" as Sirius put it. Or is it? I suddenly found myself wondering, if I had been in Severus Snape's place, would I really have been so forgiving? After this, I can't honestly say I would have been. It blossomed from there as I began to wonder what Sirius could have been thinking (or not thinking), what Remus felt being dragged into it, how Severus must have felt during and afterwards, and how any of us would react to fear, betrayal, friendship, apologies, and sitting down and facing situations where the are no easy answers.  
  
Rated PG-13 for some strong language and scary bits.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The Shrieking Shack Incident  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What time is it?" Remus asked from his bed.  
  
Peter looked up from the paper he was writing and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set and painting streaks of red across the sky. "About 8:00, I guess." he replied.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were all sitting in their dorm room after dinner. They'd finished their homework and were now just taking some time out to relax. Especially Remus. Tonight was the night of the full moon, which always made him feel weak and nauseous. He never complained about it, but he still looked like hell. He was lying down for a bit before he had to make his way down the long tunnel to the Shrieking Shack for the night.  
  
Sirius got up from his bunk with a grin and threw a pillow onto Remus's face. "Getting restless, Moony?"  
  
Remus pulled the pillow off his face and quirked a smile, "Yeah. You guys are still going to meet me tonight, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch, "As soon as I'm done with my study date with that cute little Ravenclaw."  
  
Remus furrowed his brow, "Study date? We don't have any classes with the Ravenclaws.What are you studying?"  
  
"Nymph anatomy?" Sirius joked.  
  
Remus tried to hit Sirius with the pillow, "You dirty old dog."  
  
"Whoa, the big bad wolf is jealous!" Sirius grabbed another pillow and whapped Remus a good one.  
  
James didn't look up, but grinned at the book he was reading, "Now now, children, don't make me separate you two."  
  
Peter shot James an impish look. "Yeah boys, mind your mother." And got a pillow in his face too.  
  
A moment later, the feathers were flying in all directions until Sirius's watch beeped.  
  
"Whoops. Time to go to grandmother's house, gents."  
  
The pillow fight abruptly halted. Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrists and hauled his light frame up. He had to help support him as Remus looked a bit dizzy. Remus gave him a weak smile of thanks and Sirius gladly walked him down to the common room.  
  
Pomfrey was waiting for them already, chatting with the Fat Lady as they came out the portrait hole. "Ready to go, Mr. Lupin?" She asked briskly as her conversation partner swung away to let the boys out.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Remus said. He was looking even more green around the gills, but still in a good mood. These changes were never easy for him, Sirius knew, but they had become much better and much more fun since they had all finally learned how to transform into animagi. Remus said they were some of the best nights of his life now. Sirius had to agree. Running the countryside as a big black dog was a real howl, if he did think so himself.  
  
Pomfrey nodded, rubbing her hands on her apron as if she was eager to get this over with and get back to work, "All right boys, you can see him in the morning. Get on with your studies." She said, looking around to make sure nobody else was coming.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sirius said with a grin, as Remus shot him a secret smile for their earlier private joke before the school nurse led him down the steps to head for the Willow.  
  
Sirius watched them go and stretched. "Well mates, must be off. Can't let the bird wait or she might fly the roost."  
  
Peter waved and James smirked, "Have fun studying."  
  
Sirius didn't answer, just waggled his eyebrows and made a cheeky clicking sound with his mouth before jaunting off in the direction of the library as his friends went back inside the common room. This promised to be a very fun evening. First a study date, then spending the rest of the night with Moony and his friends raising hell all over Hogsmeade under the full moon. What could be better? They would be falling asleep in classes the next day, but who cares? You're only young once, after all. It seemed like nothing could put a damper on his mood tonight.  
  
"Hey, BLACK."  
  
Except for that.  
  
Sirius ground his teeth. What impeccable timing that git had. Sirius turned and glowered at the Slytherin striding towards him on his long, skinny legs.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked crossly. He watched the corners of the boy's mouth turn up slightly in a mock-pleasant grin as he closed the distance between them. That alone told him he was up to something. Great. Just great. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Severus Snape and his little conspiracy theories. Sirius was known for having a bit of a temper, but there were few people in the world that he really wanted to punch on sight. Snape however, was definitely on top of his list. Sirius would gladly do it too, if he didn't have to worry about getting the Crisco grease the git seemed covered with off his knuckles.  
  
"My, my, you seem impatient. Need to be somewhere, Black?" Severus asked silkily. If anything, Sirius was glad the prat's voice had deepened in the last year and was less grating to listen to.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. Unlike you, I actually have a social life. Bye." Sirius said, and turned to start walking again.  
  
"Where's Pomfrey taking Lupin?" The question was abrupt, out of the blue, but there was no disguising the hint of delight behind it.  
  
Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as if pinned. He rolled his eyes back, trying to count to ten and cool off. Severus had been wondering where Lupin went every month for a while now and he was often telling them that one of these days, he'd see them all expelled. One too many cockroaches in his pumpkin juice he supposed, but Snape had never been one for having a sense of humor anyway. This was a different tactic for him though, he'd never come right out and asked one of them about Remus before.  
  
"What's it to you?" He asked, masking his suspicion with plain irritation.  
  
"Morbid curiosity? She seems to come for him often.every month, in fact. Are they having an affair or something?" Severus asked, a cruel smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Why, are you jealous? You think Lupin's dating your girl? Oh wait, that's assuming that you date...."  
  
Instead of getting angry, Severus just smiled coolly like he was watching a rabbit in a snare trying to fight back. "You're insults never change, do they, Black? How boring. I'll ask you again, slowly, so you can understand.where is she taking him?"  
  
Sirius tried not to growl, "He's not feeling well and she took him off to treat him. That's it. Now, get lost."  
  
"Outside?" Severus pressed, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Fresh air. Good for your health, you know. Maybe you should try it sometime, give your brain cells some oxygen instead of frying them huffing potions ingredients all the time." Black quipped and started walking away from him.  
  
Severus curled his lip up. "I'm going to find out, sooner or later, you know. I saw her walking him outside.towards the Whomping Willow, of all things. Did she finally get it in her head he's a hopeless case and decide to put him out of his misery?" he sneered.  
  
So that was it. He had finally caught them going to the Willow. Sirius doubted Severus would be so all fired eager to solve this little mystery if he knew. The imp of mischief suddenly rose inside him. Why not tell him? The truth was so fantastical, it would make a great snarky comeback. He'd never believe him anyway, and even if he did try it, he'd never make it as far as the shack itself. He pondered this for all of three seconds.  
  
"She takes him to a tunnel underneath the tree." He said flippantly, "Press lowest knot on the left and it will deactivate the tree.though if I were you, I'd forget about it."  
  
Severus clearly had not been expecting a straight answer. He blinked in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at Sirius skeptically and Sirius beamed is most award-winning smile at him.  
  
"Bye." Sirius said again, walking off.  
  
*************  
  
James was sitting up in the tower playing chess with Peter in the common room. Peter was winning. James scowled as Peter's knight galloped forward and the horse head grabbed his bewildered bishop and flung it off to the side.  
  
It was late. They had been playing until the last of their house mates had finally gone up to bed and now they were just waiting for Sirius to get back. James contemplated his next move and looked out the window.  
  
He was mildly surprised to see there was a shape running across the grounds.  
  
"What?" Peter asked after a minute, looking down.  
  
"Hunh. There's somebody down there."  
  
"Hey, you're right. Anybody we know?" Peter commented, squinting.  
  
"I think so. Tall, skinny, moves like a Pekinese with a stick up it's arse. Must be Severus. But what the hell would he be doing running around by the greenhouses at this hour?" James said, in amusement.  
  
"Probably stealing potions ingredients. Regular junior mad scientist, that git is." Peter said, obviously bored watching Severus and returning to contemplating the board. "Maybe he's constructing himself a girlfriend."  
  
James snorted with laughter and leaned back, "I can just see it, a romantic lightening storm comes up, she rises from the slab, Severus hands her some dead flowers, one thing leads to another, and the thunder drowns out their."  
  
"Ugh, stop, stop, spare me the imagery!" Peter cried, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"No way! It might actually help me win for once!"  
  
"Fat chance, horn head. It'll take more than nasty ideas about Severus Snape's love life to make me lose a game of chess. Now quit stalling and move." Peter said.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later that Sirius finally came up, straightening his red and yellow Gryffindor tie and looking every inch the lion that got the cream. James grinned at him.  
  
"Get lots of studying done?" He asked.  
  
"Yup, very educational evening, if I say so myself. Makes me wonder why I never did better in school." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Well at least YOU had an ego boost," James said, "We've been playing chess all evening and I've been getting my tail beaten off, as usual. But now that you're back we can get the cloak and go see Moony now. Er, do you mind if I cut this game short do you, Wormtail?"  
  
"Might as well.you've lost anyway. Checkmate." Peter said smugly as James's trembling king piece threw down his sword in front of the pawn that had managed to sneak in among the ranks.  
  
"I'm going to use you as the bludger next time we practice." James said.  
  
"Promises, promises." Peter said smugly.  
  
Sirius laughed. "While your at it, use Snape as the other one."  
  
"Heh, that reminds me, we saw Snape creeping around the greenhouses a little while ago." James said.  
  
"We were thinking he's busy gathering ingredients in order to make himself a girlfriend." Peter added.  
  
"He collared me on the way to the library earlier." Sirius said, blowing some hair out of his face. "He saw Pomfrey taking Remus to the tree."  
  
Peter looked concerned, "He did?"  
  
"Yeah, stupid aristo-prat that he is," Sirius said. "I told him to go hit the knot in the trunk."  
  
James and Peter froze. James felt a sinking pit of cold dread forming in his stomach. "What?"  
  
Sirius was grinning, "Tree's probably knocked him clear across the lake by now."  
  
James walked over to him and clapped his hands on Sirius's upper arms and shook him hard to make him pay attention. "Sirius, if you are joking, cut it out right now, this isn't funny.."  
  
Sirius looked startled, then blew and exasperated breath. "Oh come off it, Prongs. This is SNAPE we're talking about. The guy that trips over his own big feet at least twice a week. He's probably been caught already sneaking around after curfew."  
  
James wasn't listening. He was already pounding his way to the portrait hole. "Peter, go get Dumbledore and McGonagall, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
*************  
  
Severus almost felt claustrophobic down here. There was a niggling sense of something was wrong in the back of his mind, but of course, it was wrong he was down here in the first place. He'd been walking nearly doubled over through the cramped space for a good while now and his back was starting to hurt. Did this stupid tunnel ever end? He upped the light on the end of his wand and irritably batted away a spiders web that tried to entangle itself in his hair.  
  
He was still wondering why Black told him about the tree. He guessed he had figured Severus wouldn't call his bluff, or be able to make it there without getting caught by Filch or a teacher. Or make it past the tree itself. Humph. Well, the Marauders weren't the only ones adept at sneaking around. HE didn't even need an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
But he still didn't have an answer to his original question. Why did Pomfrey take Remus through a tunnel if he was sick? She hadn't gone with him, he knew. He had watched her lead the boy to the tree, but had been unable to see what they did there without being seen. A few minutes later, she had returned alone. Why? He knew there was a doctor in Hogsmeade, maybe Lupin was too sick for Pomfrey to care for and needed him to come see him? If so, why didn't they call the doctor up to the school? Or why didn't she accompany him down by way of the road? There were more questions cropping up now than before.  
  
He rounded another corner and the tunnel began to rise. Another, and he finally found himself in a long hall. He shined his light at the end of it, and saw it ended in a brick foundation. There seemed to be a hole in the foundation, leading into the building.  
  
Ok.  
  
He blew some of his lank black hair out of his face. He guessed it was leading into one of the shops below Hogsmeade. Some sort of secret escape route probably, left over from times when Hogwarts was built. This tunnel might be useful for students sneaking into the village when there wasn't a Hogsmeade trip, but he couldn't see any other use for it. He suddenly thought perhaps he had been wrong about the Pomfrey leading Lupin here and maybe they had gone somewhere else? Maybe Black had just told him about this tunnel to get him in trouble. But that didn't make a lot of sense either since it would open Black up to revealing he knew about the tunnel.  
  
Suddenly, he yawned. It was too late to be thinking about all of this. He'd come back to investigate it at a later date during a reasonable hour. He lowered his wand glow and turned to walk back down the tunnel.  
  
It was then he heard the thump.  
  
He blinked an looked around. What was that?  
  
There was another thump.  
  
He furrowed his brow and looked back towards the opening. A slight creak, a scuffle, and then it was silent.  
  
Severus stood stock still, listening..trying to discern what could possibly be making that noise. It didn't sound like the building foundation settling. After a minute, there was another thump.  
  
No, definitely not the building settling.  
  
Whatever it was, it was alive.  
  
Whatever it was, it sounded heavy.  
  
The uneasiness that had been forming in his chest was starting to spread up his spine and prickle at the back of his skull. There was something wrong here. Very wrong. This didn't sound like the normal noises a person moving around made. Severus could feel his throat starting to close and his heart pick up in pace a bit. He started taking a few steps back, as quietly as he could.  
  
There was a snuffling noise and what sounded like the scrape of claws on wood as whatever it was seemed to be nearing the make-shift doorway. Severus felt his instincts urging him a little more strongly that now was a very good time to leave. He figured they were right and started to move back a little more quickly, when he saw something black shifting in the darkness, just on the edge of his light.  
  
Severus froze.  
  
It was about 100 feet down ahead of him. A big black shape that was causing the floorboards to creak under it's weight. It seemed to notice the light and suddenly a long, pointed snout appeared in the opening.  
  
Oh.My.God..  
  
It was huge. Even misshapen with a hunched back to accommodate the enormous muscled shoulders and thick neck, it was undeniably wolf-like. Shaggy grey with uneven tufts of fur, it walked around on all fours, though the front legs ended in something between hands and paws.  
  
A werewolf.  
  
It lifted it's head, stretching the quivering black nose out to sniff. It's unblinking yellow eyes darting enough for the retinas to glow red in his trembling wand light. The head was slung low, swaying slightly. He could see the rivulets of poisonous saliva dripping in thick strings from it's mouth.  
  
It smelled him. It saw him.  
  
And now it was coming towards him.  
  
The heavy hand paws took a step, then a second, the hair on it's back starting to bristle. Oh god, it was a nightmare. The stench of blood and musk was wafting towards him now, and that's when he started to hear the sub-vocal growling. He took another step back without realizing it, the only thing he could think of to do was to move away slowly and hopefully the thing wouldn't lunge.  
  
There was nothing sentient or remotely human in the way it was looking at him. It was the look of a predator sighting prey. The growling was combining with keening whines as it's excitement grew, and it's lower jaw dropped in a pant; cracking a wolfish sort of grin and showing off the abnormally large yellow teeth.  
  
Oh god, he was going to die.  
  
That was just a certainty. His mind didn't question that. The stress was sending him into a euphoria of terror that was making the world slip away even before the beast got there. His head throbbed with the amount of blood pumping through it, and he felt dizzy from the lack of air going into his frozen lungs.  
  
He was going to die.  
  
There was no way, he was going to outrun it...  
  
"NO!"  
  
The panicked yell cut through the air like a knife, startling his body out of the immobilizing shock. The werewolf stopped moving, and for the first time, blinked in confusion.  
  
He felt strong hands seize him by the shoulders and yank him back around the corner, then shoved him hard to get him running. It was just the motivation he needed as his feet took off by themselves as the fight or flight response kicked in in a tumult of adrenaline.  
  
The ear-piercing howl of rage tore through the tunnel and echoed all the way down the halls.  
  
"Keep running, don't look back!" Potter screamed. "Go! GO!"  
  
Severus ran. He couldn't even feel his feet touch the ground. He barely noticed the pain as his face banged against the side of the tunnel as he fled. He wasn't even thinking anymore, just focusing on putting as much distance between him and the frustrated snarling that was vibrating the walls behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shrieking Shack C2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk, his head firmly lodged in his hands and had been for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
God. Oh god, oh god, oh god.  
  
He still couldn't believe nobody had been hurt.  
  
Dumbledore had just finished telling him what had happened that night. After Peter had woken McGonagall by pounding on her chamber door, she went and retrieved the Headmaster and they ran out to the Whomping Willow. Snape had flung himself out of the tunnel as soon as they'd reached it and collapsed at their feet. He was in the hospital wing now, getting cleaned up and treated for shock.  
  
"Sirius," The old wizard no longer had the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. He looked grave and disappointed. "Your very lucky that young Mr. Potter found out about it before something happened. Both you and he are even more lucky that nobody was bitten. Potter came out of the tunnel a few minutes later, thankfully unscathed except for a few bruises."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Sirius.What am I going to do with you? I know you and young Severus have never gotten along, but what possessed you, my boy?"  
  
"I don't know. He was just nosing around so much and driving us all crazy. As usual. He saw Pomfrey and Lupin go into the tree and wanted to know, so.I told him."  
  
"Why?" Dumbledore pressed  
  
Sirius hung his head. "I just wanted to scare him. Make him leave us alone. I didn't think he'd believe me. Or even if he did, he'd be able to reach the tree without getting hit, or caught, or whatever. Or even if he did, he'd realize he was heading right to the Shrieking Shack and turn and leave before he got there. I didn't think that.I didn't think."  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything.  
  
"This is all my fault. When Remus transforms back, James is going to tell him. If I'm still alive after that, I promise to get my things packed first thing and get ready to go." Sirius continued in a monotone voice. There was no way he was getting out of this. No way.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to expel you, my boy. When you came here, you were a troubled young lad from a broken Muggle family. You'd already been kicked out of one preliminary school, and done poorly in the another. You've grown up a lot since then. You've worked hard, and I've watched you become in most respects, a very fine young man. I believe you when you say you are sorry."  
  
Sirius thought he might cry. He didn't deserve this.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful and stroked his beard.  
  
"I also cannot expel you because it would risk exposing Remus to further harm and inquiry. No, the best thing we can do right now is pretend it never happened."  
  
"What about Severus?"  
  
"I will speak with him. As for you, I am afraid I'm going to have to dock you 100 house points off, and have you serving detention with Filch every night for the rest of the year. But that will start tomorrow night. Right now, the moon has set and the sun is coming up, and I believe your friend Remus must be getting the story for himself. I suggest you go back to your dorms and set to the task of mending your bridges."  
  
Sirius gulped.  
  
*********  
  
Severus had come around after a few hours after his ordeal in the hospital wing.  
  
Somehow he had gotten through that alive. He was still reeling a bit from the shock. Pomfrey came around and bustled around him, checking him all over for bites, treating his scrapes and bruises, and checking his temperature. She tried to make him take some dreamless sleep potion, but he refused. He had to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore actually appeared just a moment later, interrupting Pomfrey's fussing. He smiled at Severus gently, his kindly blue eyes twinkling as the nurse greeted him as she came over and muttered something Severus guessed was his prognosis.  
  
"How are you feeling, Severus?" he asked.  
  
God, what a time for inane questions. Shaky, spacey, anxious.the usual feelings one gets when they come within inches of their own mortality.  
  
"Better." Was all he said.  
  
"Excellent. Poppy tells me that you've been checked out and that you are all right, after being treated for shock."  
  
"Sir," Severus blurted, "There was a werewolf at the end of that tunnel! Black knew about it, he tried to feed me to it!" His pulse was racing again.  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand, "I know, Severus, I know. Sirius Black and James Potter have both told me the events of this evening, and the situation is being dealt with. I'll be speaking to you about it as well, after you've had some rest."  
  
"But.." Severus started, bewildered  
  
"Get some sleep." Dumbledore said. "We'll discuss this further, later."  
  
The old wizard was gone before Severus had time to shut his mouth. Pomfrey tried to shove the spoonful of potion in while she had the chance, but he jerked his head away angrily and glared at her.  
  
She gave up and left a little cup with the dosage by his bedside.  
  
He settled back as soon as she had left, feeling very confused and insecure. He rolled over onto his side, pulling the blankets up under his chin. He ran the nights events over in his mind. The eyes, the howling, the strings of disease dripping from the monster's mouth.  
  
That was Remus Lupin.  
  
He tried to wrap his mind around that. The skinny, sickly, quiet Gryffindor was a werewolf. He knew it, but somehow there was a cognitive gap that voided the image between the boy and the beast. How one could be the other just seemed too awesome, to surreal, and the whole image was hazy at best.  
  
But there was one image that was clear. The smile that had graced Black's lips as he told him about the tunnel. Knowing full well what was sitting at the other end of it.  
  
Hatred. Boiling, hot, pulsing, hatred, starting in his stomach and spreading to his muscles and feeling like a huge hand squeezing is insides. Sirius Black had tried to kill him. He'd knowingly sent him to die a horrible death, or to suffer becoming a disease-ridden animal himself. That smile on Black's face had been as cold as the feral grin gracing the werewolf's muzzle.  
  
That image was never going to come out. Never.  
  
He reached over and gulped the potion.  
  
*********  
  
When Sirius walked into their dormitory, he was hit with a wave of tension so high the air itself seemed to have thickened. Everyone else had already gone down to breakfast, asking him briefly what was up. He'd just shaken his head and guessed that none of them had told anybody else.  
  
James was leaning against his bedpost moodily. Peter was seated on the bed, chewing on a thumbnail nervously. Remus, back in his human form, was standing by the window, looking down at the grounds below. Sirius could only assume that James and Peter had filled him in on what happened.  
  
James looked up as soon as he entered the room. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His face was a mask, but his eyes were cold and grim behind the glasses. He motioned to Peter with a slight movement of his head that they should go. Peter started to get up but Remus spoke without turning around.  
  
"No, don't go."  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked looking at Sirius. Sirius could already feel a lump forming in his throat. In order to keep his voice from cracking, he shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn't care whether they stayed or left.  
  
James went back to leaning on the bed post warily, biting his lower lip. Peter curled his knees up.  
  
For a moment, nobody spoke, before Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry."  
  
Merlin, that sounded lame.  
  
Lupin didn't turn.  
  
"I don't know what I can really say other than I really screwed up. REALLY, screwed up."  
  
Pure genius.  
  
Lupin still didn't turn, or speak. Lord, this already wasn't turning out well. Sirius licked his lips to try and whet them.  
  
"I can understand why you are mad at me. I didn't think that Severus would actually DO it. Or be able to get past the tree.or the staff, even."  
  
No reply, but he saw Lupin's hand ball into a fist. Sirius looked quickly at James, who looked back at him impassively. Telling him quite clearly without words he was on his own in this one. Peter seemed to be inspecting a spot on the bed.  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Yelling he could handle, even physical violence, but this silence was intolerable.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Come on Moony, say something. I mean, say anything. Call me names, yell at me, HIT me for crying out loud, but don't shut me out. Throw me a bone." He gave a weak cough at the mild joke.  
  
"God DAMN you, Sirus Black." Came the hoarse reply. There was no force behind it. It sounded weak, defeated, and raw with hurt.  
  
And it felt like a ton of bricks.  
  
"All my life I've tried so hard. My parents had no hope of me ever getting an education. When Dumbledore said he'd let me come to Hogwarts anyway and supply a safe place for me to stay every month, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. And now thanks to you, I'm probably not going to get to graduate." He turned, his voice shook with what little emotional strength he had and he looked like he was ready to collapse.  
  
"Remus.." James began gently, but Sirius stuck his hand out to stop him. Remus needed to say it.  
  
His voice was rising.  
  
"I'm going to be expelled. And even if Dumbledore takes pity on me, I can't stay anyway. Severus is going to be screaming this all over the school, and Merlin knows he has every right to!"  
  
Sirius studied his shoes, unable to look into his eyes. Remus continued, "I'm probably going to get a Ministry Inquisition for this."  
  
Sirius flinched. He hadn't thought about that. If the Ministry found out about it, Remus would be up for review. Werewolves in London were put on a registry, and while they were allowed to live their lives with few restrictions, an inquisition into their activities could come at any time. Any incidents with them coming into contact with other humans on full moons definitely did. A werewolf could be executed without trial if they were considered to be nuisances. The Ministry was not known for being lax about such matters either.  
  
Remus licked his lips. "But that's not the worst of it. The worst of it was that I almost bit somebody tonight. I'd rather DIE than live with the knowledge that I had infected somebody. To let somebody else live through what I go through every month. I THOUGHT you understood that." The look on his face wasn't even reflecting rage, just awed incredulousness. "I don't get it, Padfoot.How could you possibly have thought that sending Severus down that tunnel was a good idea?"  
  
"That's just it. I didn't think." Sirius said simply.  
  
Remus started to say something and stopped. He took a breath, started to say something else, but stopped again. He finally raised his hands let them fall loosely by his sides.  
  
"I guess that's it then." Remus said, suddenly looking lost.  
  
There was a dead silence. James looked like he was in pain and Peter had curled his arms around his knees and bowed his head into them.  
  
Sirius could feel his voice cracking. "Remus, please, tell me what I can do to make this up to you." he pleaded.  
  
Lupin shook his head, clearly torn between forgiving him and damning him. "I don't know what can be done." He said softly. "The damage is done. Right now, I'm just grateful I didn't bite anybody."  
  
"Remus, I'll go to Dumbledore. I'll plead your case in front of the Ministry. It's all my fault, I'll-"  
  
Remus held up a hand. Sirius felt his voice die in his throat.  
  
"I don't doubt that your sorry, Sirius. I really don't.I just.God, this is hard."  
  
Sirius waited. Dreading what he was going to say next.  
  
"I don't trust you anymore." He said finally, turning away. "I just.don't."  
  
Remus sat down on the edge of the bed, hung his head in his hands, and burst into tears.  
  
Sirius fled. He didn't wait for anybody to speak, he just left. He wished he had yelled at him. Screamed 'I hate you' at the top of his lungs. Punched him in the face and told him he never wanted to see him again. It would have been kinder. Anything, would have been kinder than listening to the broken weeping following him out of the dorm.  
  
******  
  
Severus sat in the headmasters office, fuming. He'd finally awakened mid- morning, feeling better after a mercifully quiet potion induced sleep.  
  
He wondered how many nights he was going to have to take that potion just so he could rest. The cuts and bruises and fatigue from the night before were gone, but there wasn't any way he could erase the memory of last night unless he Oblivated it from himself. He had actually considered it, briefly, but decided against it.  
  
It was all still surreal. Like a bad dream or a scary story somebody had told late at night in the dorms around Halloween. This was definitely going to be a prize winner of a tale, that was for certain. And he was going to make sure everybody knew about it. Knew about the.the beasts that walked among them. And he wasn't just talking about Lupin.  
  
He'd never liked Sirius Black before, but now he absolutely loathed him. He didn't think he could possibly hate this deeply, but he did. The guy was barking mad. A cold blooded killer.  
  
And Remus Lupin. His flesh shivered involuntarily thinking about him. All those sick days made sense now. God, what an idiot he'd been. Why hadn't he drawn the connection between the moon phases and the times Lupin was out sick? Ugh, just thinking about him made his flesh crawl and that heated pang of hate pulse hard in his chest. He couldn't really hate him for being a werewolf. That wasn't a life anybody chose to live.  
  
He hated him for his complacency. Black probably told him about it and as usual, Remus just went along with it. Lupin was never the first to initiate teasing, like Potter and Black were, but he certainly took his share of the laughs at his expense.  
  
That, in Severus' book made him every bit as guilty as Black and every bit the mongrel he was destined to be.  
  
And what about Potter? Severus had eventually learned that he'd made it out safe. At the time, he hadn't stopped to think about how Potter got down there or how he was going to get out. There was only one way Severus could see it being possible for Potter to have been able to get through this unscathed, and that was if he knew about it all along. Another way for Potter to vaunt his image.  
  
He shook all over with the repressed anger. He wouldn't put it past him. Black was the worst, reveling in his rebel image, but Potter was a close second. In some cases, worse. Perfect James Potter, pretending he was such a model Gryffindor student and Quidditch hero when he was really just a common bully under the shelter of a reputation.  
  
Well, their days were up for certain now. He was going to take immense pleasure watching the whole lot of them getting kicked out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore's voice came from the side door.  
  
He stood up. "Sir." he said.  
  
Dumbledore gestured for him to sit again and he did so as the Headmaster took his seat at his desk. He opened the candy jar from the end of his desk and pulled out a couple of lemon drops. Predictably, he offered Severus one, but put the jar back when he refused. He took a moment to pop them into his mouth before settling to business.  
  
"Once again Severus, I wish deeply to apologize for the ordeal you've been through, and express how glad I am to see you are all right." The man looked at him sympathetically.  
  
Instead of being touched, Severus felt annoyed. Don't look at me like that. He thought fiercely. I don't need your pity, I need justice.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He said. His voice sounded overly harsh, even to him, but at this point, it was impossible for him to control.  
  
"Before we get to the matter of why I brought you up here, is there anything more I can do for you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Let me stuff Black's head down Remus Lupin's gullet the next full moon? Let me show Potter exactly where he can stick his Gryffindor courage?  
  
"No sir." Severus said. "I would just like to know what is going to happen now.I take it, you're going to expel those responsible?" Severus asked, subduing a little flutter of glee manifesting in his chest. He'd waited so long for this. He was finally going to see the end of the Marauders. All the pranks, the teasing, the rivalry, it was all going to end now with him finally the victor. Getting them kicked out through one of his own machinations would have been sweet, but watching them drop the ax on themselves was better.  
  
You're not getting away now. I'd love to see you lot worm your way out of this one. He thought gleefully.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, speaking softly. "No, Severus. They will be punished, but they will not be expelled."  
  
"What?" Severus said, not certain he had heard correctly.  
  
"Sirius Black has explained to me that he is responsible for telling you about the Whomping Willow and the tunnel underneath. He also told me he truly didn't intend to see you hurt. I believe him when he expressed his sorrow for what happened and apologized for his serious lack of foresight."  
  
Severus choked, "Lack of foresight? That's the understatement of the century."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "You might be right about that."  
  
"What about Potter?"  
  
"He told me that Sirius had come in late and through conversation, learned what he had done. He sent young Mr. Pettigrew to come and get Professor McGonagall and myself, while he went down the tunnel himself. Being Remus's friends, they knew of his condition and where he went every month. He was able to get to you in time thankfully, and said he escaped because Remus recognized him."  
  
And you believe that? Severus thought. He pondered over Potter's escape again. Remus seemed pretty mindless at the time, he seriously doubted the werewolf would have recognized Potter as a friend, and those bloodthirsty howls he'd heard had been no joke. He also doubted that if Potter knew about Remus's condition, he would voluntarily be part of a prank involving a fully grown, unrestrained, raging werewolf. Potter wasn't THAT stupid, and he was the only one of the Fab Four that had the balls to stand up to Black and his insane schemes.  
  
Which meant, if all of this was the truth, Severus owed his life to James Potter. That was somehow even worse than if he had been in on the "joke," because now it created a bond debt that Severus would someday have to repay. This made his insides sink and recoil violently.  
  
"So what are you going to do with them?" he asked, trying to keep his voice still.  
  
"Sirius will be serving detention every night for the rest of the year, and Potter for two weeks for going off school grounds. They have also been docked a good deal of house points each."  
  
At that point, Severus couldn't control it any longer. That heated pulse exploded into a raging inferno.  
  
"DETENTIONS?! HOUSE POINTS?! THAT'S IT?!" he howled, "They tried to KILL ME. They're attempted murderers! Sirius Black is a cold blooded killer! He thought nothing of sending me down that hole straight into Lupin's jaws! Remus Lupin is a WEREWOLF! A WEREWOLF! This is grounds for Ministry inquiry!" He gasped for breath.  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore said gently, trying to soothe him. It only infuriated him more. The room was taking on a definite shade of red. Fawkes the phoenix even shrank back from him and flew to the top of a bookshelf in alarm.  
  
"It should be reported! It's the LAW!" he shrieked.  
  
"I'm well aware of the law, Severus." Dumbledore said calmly. "But please try to understand. Mr. Lupin's life is at stake here. The Ministry would be far too harsh on him for something he had no control over. He can't help being what he is."  
  
"I don't care!" Severus snapped, "He's still IS what he IS. A diseased, flea bitten, slavering, mindless, killing machine!"  
  
"Remus has more than enough problems to deal with, Severus. Being interrogated by the Ministry is the last thing he and his family need, especially for the actions of another. He says he didn't know about the prank, and there is no evidence that he did. I'm inclined to believe him."  
  
"But you don't believe me."  
  
"I didn't say that, Severus. I do believe you, but I'm going off several different stories. This is stemming from a long standing rivalry between you five, and the more I hear, the more it looks like a joke that went terribly awry."  
  
Severus fought to keep control enough to remain coherent. This was not happening. Dumbledore was NOT going to brush this off as part of the prank war Severus and the Marauders had been involved with since their first year. Apologies would not, should not be enough when somebody's life was put at risk. The Marauders had pulled literally hundreds of dangerous stunts, apologized for them, and then just went out and did more. Why the hell would this "I'm sorry" make them change now?  
  
"If you don't do something, I swear I'll go straight to the Ministry myself." Severus said in his most deadly voice, at the moment not caring one bit about who he was talking to.  
  
Dumbledore regarded him for a long moment. "Then there will be no evidence waiting for you, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "You may go to the Ministry if you wish, but understand that I will fight for Remus's life."  
  
"Fight for HIS life? What about MY life?" He cried, "What about the lives of everybody else in this school?"  
  
"There have been no incidents in the five years since Remus has been here Severus, and he's certainly not the first werewolf to have ever been enrolled in Hogwarts. There has been a long history of half-breed supernatural wizards that have come through this school. We are an institution dedicated to the betterment of society, and it does not make society better to shun those who are different or who have special needs."  
  
"You don't care!" Severus wailed, "You don't care I was almost killed, you don't care that the students are in danger!" He hated how reedy and hysterical his voice was sounding right now. He felt like a bird battering itself against a wall. This was intolerable, this was the final insult to what already had been a stressful, terrifying, and humiliating night. The frustration was grating his nerves raw.  
  
"That's not true." Dumbledore said, retaining his calm, immovable exterior. "Severus, if I believed that true malice was involved in this case, then I would take appropriate action."  
  
"How do you get much more malicious than trying to feed somebody to a werewolf?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Sirius Black admittedly doesn't possess the gift of foresight. Remus wasn't himself. Both of them have had to live very hard lives so far, and they need every chance they can get. They have tried their best to live up to those chances offered. That alone speaks volumes. I believe them when they say they didn't intend to see you hurt."  
  
Hard lives? Everybody has a hard life. I've had a hard life too, but you don't see me begging for handouts. Severus thought fiercely. His teeth were ground shut. This conversation was going nowhere, and he knew now it never would.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted his robes and sat down, somewhat tiredly. "I really am, truly very sorry for this, Severus. You didn't deserve to go through what happened to you last night. I understand how this must be hard for you, and it might seem like an injustice. But things are rarely as black and white as they seem. Does this make sense?"  
  
Severus didn't say anything. His explosive anger had abated for now, and simmering back into seething. His eyes glittered and he nodded curtly in response to Dumbledore's speech. Oh yes, the old wizard was right. Things rarely were black.or white.as they seemed. What you don't know that goes on right under your beard, Headmaster. What you don't know about your precious little Gryffindor pets..  
  
"Good. Then understand Severus, that what happened last night will not be mentioned or further discussed outside of this room. Sirius Black and the others are forbidden to anything further to you, with the understanding that I shall come down hard on them if they do. That is a promise. In turn, you will not breathe a word of Remus's condition to anyone, and you will exact no recourse against Sirus Black or the others. If you do, I shall have to take actions against you." There was no room in his voice for negotiation.  
  
Severus glared at him, his anger no longer felt hot, but ice cold, like meltwater running through his veins. "I see." Was all he said. He saw all right. He saw for certain now that connections were everything. Dumbledore's little golden boys were getting off scot-free, again. A werewolf was going to roam the halls freely. A malicious attempted murderer was going to get a slap on the wrist and walk with him. He knew full well if this had been reversed, he would have been out of the school before the sun came up. He could still go to the Ministry, but without any proof, there was no point. He was powerless to do anything to stop it.  
  
"I want you're word on this, Severus."  
  
"You have my word." He bit out coldly.  
  
"Then I think that is all for today, Severus. You are excused from the rest of your classes for the day, if you wish."  
  
"Thank you. Good day, headmaster." He replied stiffly, turning on his heel and walking out.  
  
There was no justice in the world.  
  
******  
  
Remus was alone in the dormitory.  
  
After Sirius had run out of the room, James and Peter had tried to comfort him, but all he really wanted was to be alone. They finally complied with his wishes.  
  
He was dead tired, his bones aching painfully as they always did after these changes. He was curled up on his bed rubbing a sore bruise that had developed on his arm. He only wished he could reach inside and do the same to soothe the ache there as well.  
  
He just couldn't believe it.  
  
After the moon had finally set he had found himself in the tunnel hallway. James was there in his stag form, looking rather bruised and bashed up. Remus couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Then James explained to him the whole deal of what happened. James had barely managed to change into his animal form and block Remus from biting him or running down the tunnel after Severus. It was a lucky thing he was so big that that would have been possible.  
  
Luck. He owed a lot to luck. Too much tonight, had ridden on sheer luck.  
  
He nuzzled his face into his pillow. Of all the things Sirius could have possibly done to him, this was the worst.  
  
Remus never had many friends, for obvious reasons. Most of all, never had friends that stuck around after finding out what he was. Making them in the first place was hard enough. Even when he was totally human, he still made people uneasy and just exuded an aura of being different. Then he had met the Marauders. People who were just as quirky and strange and different as he was, in their own ways. He'd never been so happy in his whole life, coming here and making friends that not only knew about him, but respected and understood his condition. Now Sirius had betrayed all that.  
  
But he hadn't done it to hurt him. He hadn't even done it to hurt Severus. Remus half wished he had, just so he could have a reason to hate him without question. Now he just didn't know what to do with him. Half of him was arguing that real friends don't betray friends in such a fashion, and the other half of him was reminding him of all the things Sirius had done for him. Like risking his own life with the others to become an animagus just so they could keep him company the one night a month he needed them the most. That was a real act of friendship. Sirius Black might have all the common sense of a lemming, but he was a loyal friend and he really did try.  
  
The only thing the two sides of him agreed on, was that the trust that Remus had in his friend was gone now.  
  
Without trust, how could there be a friendship?  
  
Now what was he going to do? 


	3. Chapter 3

Shrieking Shack C3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a week later, and Sirius was moodily sitting in the library, alone. Ever since that night, he hadn't really hung out with his friends, nor they with him. Dumbledore had assured them all that Remus was safe from inquiry and that Severus had promised not to tell. Sirius had been skeptical of the Slytherin's word, but no angry lynch mobs had appeared in front of Gryffindor Tower except for the ones angry about mysteriously lost house points, so he could only guess Severus was keeping his end of the bargain. He wondered what Dumbledore had to threaten him with to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Everything had turned out ok, for the most part, except for the detentions and loss of house points. But Sirius was keenly aware of the rift between Remus and himself. James had forgiven him earlier in the week at Quidditch practice. Peter had said that he just wanted things back the way they were. And Sirius had to agree.  
  
Remus though, even though he was talking to him, everytime he did, he just seemed to want to be anywhere else. Great Hall conversations were strained, common room meetings were brief. He wasn't around much, and Sirius could tell he was avoiding him. Sirius had thought he could accept that.back off and give Lupin some time to recover after the unexpected blow Sirius had just dealt to their friendship. But he suspected Remus had never really gotten to say what he really wanted to say. He either wanted to fix this now or break it off completely so.something, could happen.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it, until he couldn't hardly stand it anymore. Suddenly, the answer struck him, and he resolved then and there what he was going to do. He got up and strode quickly from the library. He stopped by the Gryffindor dorm first, then began searching the halls. He finally met them in second hall corridor. James, Remus, and Peter walking along and joking together as normal, but they stopped and their faces all became closed when they saw him coming.  
  
"Remus, we have to talk." He said abruptly stopping in front of them.  
  
Remus blinked, "Sirius, I've already explained to you how I feel."  
  
"Yes, but it nothing's changed since. This thing that has come between us has to stop. I can't live with these awkward silences and the fact you keep trying to run away from me. It's tearing me up. I want this to end. Now."  
  
James and Peter retreated a couple of steps into the background. Remus suddenly looked angry, his ordinarily warm brown eyes hardening. "Fuck you, Black." He growled suddenly, "YOU can't live with it? After the hell I just went through this week, YOU can't live with it? You know, I've been having this war inside myself all this week thinking about what just happened. Any sane person would have ditched you a long time ago, but I've also been remembering all the nice things you've done for me. Right now, I'm thinking that maybe you were just throwing me a sop. You really are a selfish bastard, you know that?" He fumed and started to stomp past but Sirius stepped in front of him.  
  
"What else?" He asked in a goading tone of voice. "I'm not letting you leave until you get this off your chest."  
  
Lupin put his hand on Sirius's chest and shoved him aside, showing a surprising amount of strength for somebody who was smaller and lighter than he was and seemed to be perpetually sick. "That's a good one, you're not letting me leave. You're not my keeper, you dumb mutt, and you sure as hell aren't any authority to go telling people what's for their own good! Now get out of my way and stay there before I chain you to a post!"  
  
"You think you can?" Sirius growled.  
  
"I KNOW I can!" Lupin snarled.  
  
"Guys, that's enough!" James said getting between them and thrusting them apart. Then he glowered at Sirius, "Have you lost you mind, man?"  
  
"Yes James, I think have. Moony's been bottling that up all week, he needed to get it out of his system."  
  
Lupin made a rude noise in his throat and started to stalk off again, but Sirius stepped in front of him again.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said. I can't live without you guys around me. Remus, if you want, I'll Obliviate any knowledge I have of you out of my mind."  
  
"Dammit, would you kindly cut the melodrama? I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
"I'm not acting and this isn't melodrama. I'm serious."  
  
"And I'm Remus, yes, we know."  
  
"I'm NOT kidding. For once I'm not kidding around, Remus. I'll do it. You're right, I'm not the most trustworthy person in the world." He reached inside his robe sleeve and raised his wand to his head.  
  
Peter's eyes went wide. James blinked as if he wasn't quite comprehending this was happening. Remus glared.  
  
"God, is EVERYTHING about YOU, Black?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is. This is my fault, it's my problem, and it's up to me to fix it. You guys are all absolutely right. I'm not doing this to get attention, I'm doing this because I seriously fucked up and I don't know that I won't do it again." He positioned his wand.  
  
"You really are an unbelievable idiot, you know that?" Remus said, "You try to fix one dumb thing by doing another dumb thing?"  
  
"Sirius." James started, a nervous warning in his voice.  
  
Sirius cut him off, "You were right when you said you don't trust me, Remus. I didn't do a trustworthy thing and Merlin knows I have no fucking clue what to do to otherwise to make this up to you. I don't want to lose your friendship, I know that much, and if I have to wipe my memory of everything we did together away and start over on it, I'll do it."  
  
Remus stared at him.  
  
"Obli-"  
  
"STOP!" Remus yelled.  
  
Sirius stopped and heaved a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes back.  
  
All of them had their mouths dropped open.  
  
"You were really going to do it." Remus said in an awed sort of voice.  
  
Sirius lowered his wand, "Yes. It wasn't a very smart thing.but I knew that. I knew it before I did it."  
  
Remus gave him a long look for a moment before saying, "Well. I guess that's it then. You CAN teach an old dog new tricks."  
  
Sirius blinked. Then his mouth quirked. Then he started laughing. Loud enough to ring off the high ceilings of the corridors. Remus chuckled, then he started joining in and soon, all four of them were laughing again, like old times.  
  
"You really are a crazy bastard, you know that?" Remus finally said.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Moony." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Anytime, Padfoot."  
  
They started walking down the hallways again, together this time. James remarked, "I'm glad that's done. I was getting sick of the long pauses in- between conversations. You sods were getting downright boring."  
  
Sirius punched him in the arm and James grinned.  
  
"Hey, speaking of boring, look who's ahead of us?"  
  
Not far down the hall, was a familiar, tall, brooding black form. In the week since the Shrieking Shack Incident as it was now known, Severus Snape had taken to avoiding them as much as possible. Which Sirius admitted was kind of nice, for once. In the classes they did have together, they were placed on opposite sides of the room exchanging glares now then.  
  
"Come on guys, let's catch up with him. I've got one more foolish thing to do and apologize to him before I commit to wising up."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah. I owe it to him, and I want to get that over with as well."  
  
"I dunno Sirius, I don't think he's cooled off enough yet." James said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not walking around anymore with this hanging over my head..Hey, SNAPE!"  
  
The boy ahead of them stopped as if he'd been struck in the back with a dart. He turned his head around slowly to look at them over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want now?" He asked frostily.  
  
Sirus cleared his throat. "Look, Severus, I.um.I wanted to apologize for what happened."  
  
Snape turned around fully and stared at him.  
  
"I wanted you to know, I really didn't mean for you to get hurt."  
  
Snape's face was stony. His eyes were cold, dark, and angry. Ok, so he was still sore. Sirius shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"I'm sorry." What else was there to say?  
  
Snape glared at him, the hatred in his dark eyes blossoming to life and making his eyes glitter like hot coals. Sirius watched him rear his head back like a snake and seconds later, he pulled his fist back and let it fly.  
  
Sirius felt his nose crumble under the blow and flew backwards into the wall.  
  
"You're sorry all right.sorry you got caught," Snape hissed, his voice deadly. "Dumbledore might believe you when you shuffle your shoe and say "You're sorry," but I sure as hell don't. I don't believe for one second you didn't know fully what you were doing when you told me about the tree. One of these days, you'll ALL learn that 'sorry' doesn't cut it..and I'll be there when it does." He spat at Remus's feet, who jumped back, gave a final glare to them all, and stormed off.  
  
For a second there, Sirius was certain he was going to say "I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too."  
  
Sirius heaved himself off the ground and put a hand to his broken and bloody nose, glaring after Snape's retreating back. That, was one of the most hateful people he had ever met. He didn't go after him.  
  
I'll let you have this one free shot, Snape, but never again.  
  
"Cripes, you're a mess." James said, offering his handkerchief, "Let's get you Madam Pomfrey so she can fix your nose."  
  
Peter inspected Sirius's face, "Yeah, this shouldn't be too hard to get back into joint." He chuckled.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Bery fuddy Werntail." Sirius rolled his eyes and moaned, "Ugh, I hate da taste of Skele-gro!"  
  
Remus grinned, "Well, while we're it, maybe we can convince her to give Severus some to get his nose back into joint too.Or shrink it..Or something."  
  
"Ow, don't make me laugh!" Sirus cried, wincing and holding the handkerchief tighter.  
  
"Come on dog-boy, if you're good for the vet I might give you a biscuit." Remus grinned.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow," Sirius said through the tears of laughter, "Merlin, you guys are evil!"  
  
James wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "That's why you love us."  
  
"Like a dog loves fleas." Sirius said affectionately, grinning all the way to the infirmary. 


End file.
